


The Prince and The Lonely Lord

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alois - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Arranged Marriage, Beast!Sebastian, Beauty!Ciel, Claude - Freeform, M/M, Prince Ciel, Remote location
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is a prince who's traveling with his cousin enjoying the last of his freedom before he is to be wed to his weird fiance Grell. They find two giant houses stuffed with dangerous secrets and charmingly distant Lord's. Ciel centric!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and The Lonely Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This is a beauty in the beast fic.
> 
> Ciel/Sebastian.

"It's going to rain soon, just our luck, eh Ciel?" Alois sneered looking at the sky with hatred.

"Hm. Then we'd better find a village soon. I know how much you'd hate riding through that." Ciel replied.

They rode for a little while in silence.

"So, do you actually plan on marrying Grell? That ass hates you." Alois asked, rude as always.

"If I don't find someome else, then yes, it seems that I'll have to." Ciel dearly hoped he would.

"You know he's in love with that Undertaker freak, right?" 

"Yes, Alois. I'm well aware." 

More silence.

His situation was a unique one. As far as arranged marriages go, he was not required to marry Grell, but it was expected that he marry *someone* by his seventeenth birthday, only four months away. Grell was a very very distant cousin his parents thought would suit the throne nicely, so he was who everyone expected him to marry. Both of them had their reasons for not wanted to wed. Grell had been in love with a cookey noble, the Undertaker, for quite some time. And yes, that was his real name. Ciel just didn't want to tie himself to a hopeless idiot.

"Oh look!" Alois exclaimed pointing dramatically at the smoother road. It meant they'd accidently wandered on to an estate.

"We should turn back, I don't think it's good manners to show up unannounced." Ciel stated bring his horse to a stop.

"Oh come on, it's going to rain soon, 'least they could do is let us crash in their stables. No harm in asking..?" Alois defended not waiting for a reply and riding ahead.

He'd better follow him, Ciel thought with a sigh, that idiot just might get himself into serious trouble.

When they could see the estate they saw it was two giant houses, not one, and they faced each other crookedly, at an angle, across the circular carriage way. One house was a gray shade of blue and the other a plum-purple. 

"Oh look! We have guests!" Yelled a happy, childlike voice.

It belonged to a lean man with bright green eyes, orange blond hair and huge smile who ran all the way up to the two men from behind the large bushes by the blue house.

"Finny! You can't just welcome srangers to the estate!" Scolded a rough voice. "Whaddya want?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Just some shelter from the rain." Alois said pointing to the sky.

"Well find it somewhere - !" 

"Excuse me." A gentle voice inserted politely.

There stood a beautiful women, with gigantic boobs, smiling kindly at both boys. Alois and the stranger stopped their bickering immidietly to stare at her, both turning their irritation on her.

"Who are you?" Alois sneered hatefully.

"My name is Hannah. Our lords have requested to see you." She informed them bowing respectfully.

"Lords? There are two?" Ciel asked disbelieving.

" 'Course there are, there are two mansions." The stranger scoffed rudely.

"If you'll follow me." Hannah started walking before either of them could reply to the man or object or even ask where they were being taken.

She lead them to the sitting room of the blue house. "This is were they will make their decision." She said sitting them on chairs that were faced towards a dark upstairs hallway. She bowed again and left the room.

They sat there for almost half an hour, if that clock on the fireplace was right, before Hannah returned with a red headed women.

"You will need to come with me, sir." Hannah said to Alois.

He was swiftly lead from the room, looking quite displeased.

"You sir will need to come with me, yes you will." She said in a shrill voice, that on the right day, might be oddly charming.

He stood and followed as she navigated the dark, complicated hallways with ease. She stopped at a door at the very center of the hall.

"This will be your room. All my lord asks is that during the night you stay in your room, unless with a servent. Tanaka will just be at the end of the hall if you need him." With that she vanished down the hallway mumbling some nonsense about dishes.

Who was Tanaka? Why on Earth did he need to be in his quarters by nightfall? And who was this mysterious lord?

 

Ciel's head ached, and he was tired. He figured a nap couldn't hurt, it being so early. 

"Oh, are you the guest I've been hearing about?" Asked an old man, smartly dressed, standing in the mouth of the hallway, having stopped mid stride to acknowledge Ciel.

"Yes, sir. I'm Ciel, from the Phantomhive family." He informed the man.

"Not from the Blairs Dam, surely?" The man asked in shock.

"Indeed." 

"Well you have travelled quite a bit, my prince. Please, if you ever need anything, just ask." He said bowing respectfully. "I'm Tanaka, in case you were wondering." And he was on his way.

Ciel turned on his heel and entered his room. The room was a good size, with dark blue blankets that covered the generous bed and just begged to be laid on. So he did.

When he woke the red head was standing on the end of his bed looking at him expectedly.

"My lord has requested your presence at dinner." She informed him

He sighed rubbing his eyes. Of course he *had* to go. It was only polite. He rightened his clothes and followed her to the dining room. At the head of the table was an incredibly attractive man sitting there waiting patiently.

"Ah, he arrives. " The man noted.

"My lord Sebastian Michealis, the prince Ciel Phantomhive." The red head announced.

"The prince? Well that's certainly interesting, I heard he was in the east. What are you doing this far north, if I may ask." He inquired as soon as Ciel was seated. "Just stretching my legs before I marry." Ciel treid not to give too much away. "Yes, I heard about your most *joyus* union." There was something about how he said joyus that made Ciel think otherwise.

"You don't approve?" 

"It is not my place -" Sebastian started.

"Oh please, no one approves. Speak freely, my lord." Ciel cut him off using his title mockingly.

"Then you know how I feel, my prince." Sebastian didn't rise to the bait, brushing off Ciel's teasing with a patient smirk. "So what brings to you to my home?" 

"Oh just passing through. Me and my cousin didn't want to get stuck in the storm." 

"I'm afraid the storm may last longer than expected, so you might be stranded here for a few days." Sebastian informed him.

"I hope you don't mind." 

"No not at all." Something about how he said the sentence made the young prince shiver.

The dinner was filled by Sebastian sneeking predatory glances at Ciel and making suggestive remarks.


End file.
